


Makoto x Sousuke

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some morning sex..? This was a request from a friend and I hate this fic so much ewuwuwu. Ignore spelling/ grammar errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto x Sousuke

"Mmm..." A voice mumbles, Sousuke opens an eye and notices Makoto besides him, shifting in the bed and making noises. His vision is to blurry to make out what Makoto is doing, so he shuts his eye and falls asleep again.

 

"Morning," Makoto replies leaning his face closer. "Can you help me?" He mumbles, lips close to his ear. Sousuke crinkles his brows tired and confused. 

"With... What?" He mumbles, yawning yet another time. "Can't I help you later with whatever? I'm sure you can.." He pauses for a moment, forgetting what he's going to say. "I'm tired..." 

"Now..." Makoto whispers again, nipping at sousuke's ear. "I'm hard," he adds in. Sousuke quickly jolts back and lifts the blanket, revealing a bulge in his lovers briefs.

"What the heck are you thinking about this early in the morning?" Sousuke growls shifting a hand around Makoto's hips. 

"I couldn't help it..." Makoto admits, letting a moan out when he feels Sousuke grope at his ass. 

"I have a hard time believing that," he whispers into his ear, soon biting on his sensitive lobe. A cry of pleasure escapes Makoto's  mouth catching both by surprise. "Did that hurt? Sorry.." 

"No it's totally fine..." Makoto reassures. 

"You sure...?" Sousuke asks sliding his hands into Makoto's briefs. "Tell me if I'm to rough..." He mumbles snaking his hand towards his rear end, now using one finger to trace out his entrance.

"I'm positive." Makoto replies biting down on his lip. Sousuke slides a finger inside, which goes in rather easy.

"Ohhhh... Still a bit loose from last night..." He growls thrusting the finger inside slowly. He stalls for a moment almost falling asleep, he snaps awake when Makoto knees him. "Ow.."

"Stay awake," Makoto demands. Sousuke nods, knowing he'll eventually doze off again eventually, but for now, he's thrusting one finger in and out, causing small moans from his lover.

Makoto is in to much pleasure to notice a second finger added, pace picking up as well. His moans gradually become louder, loud enough the neighbors in the room next door could possibly hear. 

"Ri...right there...!" Makoto moans bucking his hips down to match the thrust. "Fuck... Sosu... Fuck...!" He moans when Sousuke adds a third finger, grazing against his prostate. 

After awhile Sousuke is fully awake, growing harder within each second, ramming his fingers quickly inside Makoto. "Sousuke...!" He cries curling his toes, a second later he's spilling his liquids all over his briefs, causing a sticky mess.

"Did you just..." Sousuke begins but is cut off when Makoto slams their lips together. The dark haired man narrows his brows, and kisses back roughly, sliding his tongue inside Makoto's hot wet mouth, sucking on the sensitive muscle. 

Makoto eventually pulls back from the kiss gasping and sitting up. "Can I suck you off?" He asks, lifting the blanket up, and revealing Sosukes bulge. He doesn't even wait for Sousuke to reply, he grabs the hem of his briefs and slips them down and bites his lip at the sight of Sousuke's erect length.

He lowers his face down, and licks at the underside. "Uhnn..." Sousuke groans shifting a hand to the light brown hair, and making a fist. Makoto takes his length into his mouth without stalling and quickly suckles on the tip before bringing his mouth down the base.

He hums a tune, sending vibrations up Sousuke's length, earning a groan from him. He pulls his mouth off only to replace it with his fist, quickly pumping sousuke's shaft.

He can feel himself tightening and watches Makoto stroke faster within each second, but suddenly he stops. "Hey..." Sousuke mumbles crinkling his brows. "Why'd you stop...?"

"I'm not letting you have all the pleasure..." Makoto mumbles standing up. 

"You damn tease..." He growls angrily.

"I'm not teasing..." Makoto mumbles crawling into the bed. Sousuke begins to sit up, but is pushed down immediately. "Let me do all the work," Makoto purrs crawling on top of him.

He takes a seat on Sousuke's lap, and bites his lip, grinding his ass against the bare skin underneath him. "Y'know Makoto..." Sousuke mumbles.

"Hmm?" Makoto asks still grinding.  
In a quick move, Sousuke pushes Makoto backwards and topples over him lifting his legs in the air. 

"You always seem to get me in the right mood." Sousuke growls, biting down onto Makoto's ear. "You shouldn't tempt me so much..." 

"But I like to...!" Makoto moans, hips bucking up. Sousuke smiles, hand snaking its way towards his backside. A finger slides into the tight heat and Makoto opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. 

He wiggles his finger around, touching the sensitive walls within, making Makoto quiver. Sousuke inserts a second finger and scissors him open.

Makoto watches, eyes watered and face flushed. "More..."

"Already? It hasn't even been 3 minutes.." Sousuke growls. Makoto pouts, licking at his lips. 

"Come on... Come on.. I want it already.." Makoto begs. His lips are wet, eyes watery. 

"Fine fine..." Souske spreads his fingers apart, and holds open Makoto entrance, slowly moving his own length towards Makoto's entrance. When he finally slides halfway in he pauses feeling the pleasure of Makoto tightening around himself.

"Ahh.. Fuck why do you have to be like this in the morning..." Sousuke mumbles. He starts a slow rhythm into his lover, hearing small moans escape from his mouth. "Why're you being so quiet?"

"Why're you going slow..?" Makoto snaps. He has a point, although Sousuke doesn't agree in rushing things, especially during times like this. "Just hurry up..!"

"As you wish.." He sneers. He quickens his pace, hands gripping onto the brunette's hips. His nails dig into Makoto's flesh, but it doesn't seem to bug him.

He thrust fast and slows down for a reaction, and he gets it. "fuck... Fuck why're you slowing down?" Makoto moans, green eyes sparkling. When Sousuke picks his pace up again, it's more brutal than before. 

He no longer holds back, and rams straight into the tight heat, making Makoto clings his arms around his frame, crying out his name. 

"Want me to stop?" Sousuke teases. Makoto shakes his head, gasping words that cannot be understood. Sousuke moves his mouth towards Makoto's neck, sucking hard on the skin.

He leaves a bloody mark on his neck, trailing his tongue across to soothe the pain. Sousuke rocks his hips, making his pace much slower, this time Makoto doesn't complain.

A hand soothes across the brunette's chest, and makes its way towards his heard bed length. He grasp onto it quickly, stroking Makoto quickly. 

"Ah... Sousuke..!" Makoto cries. Sousuke ignores his cries, and a bead of sweat forms on his temple. Sousuke plays with Makoto's length, until he climaxes. His hand his covered in Makoto's liquid. 

Sousuke makes sure to quickly finish, grabbing Makoto's trembling legs, and then starting a quick pace. A minute later he is spilling inside, filling Makoto to the brim. 

When they're both spent he pulls himself out and collapses on top of Makoto. "Fuck... Tired..." Sousuke grumbles. The other stays quiet, wrapping his arms around Sousuke's back. 

"But it was worth it," Makoto purrs. The other lets out a laugh and nuzzles his nose into the brunette's neck. 

"That hickey will be there for awhile.. You'll have to hide it.."

"Of course.." Makoto mumbles rolling his eyes. "You act like I don't know what I'm doing.."

"Just making sure," he laughs, kissing Makoto's temple. "We should probably go shower.."

"I was thinking the same thing..." The brunette laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Ewww burn me pls


End file.
